Familia
by CNagisa
Summary: Dinamarca y Noruega se encuentran a cargo del pequeño Islandia y a al danes se le ocurre una idea: ser una familia pero claro, el noruego no estara muy de acuerdo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen D;

_Pareja: Dinamarca x Noruega._

_No tengo mucho que opinar/aclarar, sólo que estos dos, en mis fics, cada vez se llevan peor XD y adoro meter a Islandia, de un modo u otro :'D_

* * *

**Familia.**

**

* * *

**

Noruega era particular; callado, frío, apático, serio. Dinamarca también era especial; alborotado, alegre, despistado, orgulloso. Un dúo imperfecto.

Ya era de noche y el pequeño Islandia estaba acabando su cena junto a Noruega, el cual dejo la cuchara en el aire mirando de reojo al danés cuando éste hizo un curioso comentario.

"Somos como sus padres".

-¿Qué dices?-continúo alimentando al niño-¿Padres? ¿Has estado tomando, tonto?

Soltó una carcajada por la última pregunta-Pero mírate Noru, eres una gran mamá-apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, al tomar asiento frente a ellos.

"Mamá" pronuncio la vocecita del menor.

Ambos miraron al niño de cabellos blancos; tenía un rostro iluminado por una sonrisa inocente e infantil.

-N-No le hagas caso-le limpió los labios, nervioso.

Levantándose, el rubio se acerco a ellos y alzo a Islandia. Siempre hacia lo mismo, lo abrazaba o terminaba cargándolo a sus espaldas, con el típico juego del "caballito".

-¡Si, Is! ¡Mamá y papá!-exclamo con risas, sosteniéndole las piernas-Yo soy "papá".

Las manitos le agarraban algunos mechones, despeinándolo mas-Mamá Noruega y papá Dinamarca-él también reía junto al danés, dejándolo que lo paseara por el comedor.

Los ojos del noruego se movían de un lado a otro, siguiéndolos, _"Es muy bueno…"_ pensó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa pero rápidamente quito ese pensamiento y aviso que pronto se irían a dormir.

-Mamá Noru nos cuida mucho ¿Cierto, Is?-se detuvo, pero daba pequeños saltos en su lugar.

Se puso de pie, con el plato y demás cubiertos-Lo decía por Islandia y por mi-lo miro seriamente-Tu haz lo que quieras.

Ante esas palabras sólo suspiro, estaba acostumbrado a ellas pero a veces dolían. Detuvo los saltos, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Mamá pelea mucho con papá-dijo, mirando como el noruego se metía en la cocina.

Camino hasta la sala de estar y lo sentó en el sofá-Ya te has acostumbrado a decirnos así, eh-se agacho frente a él-No peleamos, nos llevamos así-le acaricio la cabecita-Algún día entenderás.

Cerro los ojos cuando Islandia toco su rostro, estirándole los mofletes-Papá ríe mucho ¿Por qué?-lo miraba curioso, jugando con sus mejillas.

"Porque a papá no le queda otra opción" con esa respuesta poco clara, sonrió ayudado por el niño.

-Y mamá no ríe ¿Por qué?-soltó el rostro del danés, cuando éste volvió a abrazarlo.

-Quizás no es feliz con… papá-respondió, con un poco de melancolía en su voz y mirada.

Detrás de la pared oyendo todo el noruego apretaba los puños, cabizbajo.

Lo arropaba mientras le contaba una de sus aventuras pasadas, cuando era un temerario vikingo; los lugares maravillosos, la gente particular e increíble que pudo conocer, los animales, todo lo que recordara lo transformaba en un cuento sin fin. El pequeñito oía atento, tratando de no dormirse pero la habitación estaba demasiado tibia y la cama tan cómoda, que terminaba rendido.

-Duerme bien, Is-le aparto unos finos mechones y beso su frente-Mañana jugaremos.

Salio de allí y cerro la puerta despacio. Se sorprendió al notar al noruego apoyado en la pared.

"Creí que necesitarías ayuda" aclaro, cruzado de brazos con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-No fue necesario-continuo el paso hasta llegar a las escaleras-Ve a descansar, Noru.

Se incorporo para alcanzarlo, pidiéndole que esperara un momento.

"¿Qué sucede?".

Sólo pudo despedirse con un "… No, nada… Buenas noches", viendolo bajar.

Ya en su dormitorio, se paro frente al espejo, quitándose la camisa. Se miro el torso desnudo buscando cicatrices pero no las encontraría, quizás una que otra pero casi invisible.

Volvió a vestirse-Mis cicatrices las lleva él-murmuro, tocando el reflejo-"_Quizás no es feliz con… papá_".

Sabia que cuando el danés dijo eso, sintió dolor en su corazón; él también se sintió igual al oírlas, por un motivo que desconocía o que, quizás, quería ignorar.

Bajo las escaleras, silencioso como de costumbre y se posiciono detrás del mayor.

-¿No puedes dormir, Noru?-lo miro por sobre su hombro unos segundos y volvió la vista al frente.

"No" balbuceo inquieto, acercándosele hasta quedar a su lado.

Ahora el silencio provenía de ambos. Dinamarca miraba hacia la nada; como si estuviera perdido en quién sabe qué cosas, Noruega, simplemente, no sabía que hacer o decir.

Se echo para atrás-Disculpa por hacerte enfadar con mis tonterías.

-No… no entiendo a que te refieres…-junto sus manos, fregandolas.

Cruzo una pierna sobre la otra-Esto de pensar en una "familia"-lo miro, sonriendo-Puedo ser muy infantil.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, salvo otro prolongado silencio, asumió que continuaba enojado. Forzosamente, se alzo para desperezarse-Iré a dormir...

No dio un paso que el ojivioleta lo retuvo, aferrándole la manga de la ropa, pronunciando un "Quedate" claro y severo.

Lo observo extrañado, como se ponia de pie a su lado.

-Acaso ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?-el rostro del noruego seguía igual que siempre: inmutable, pero sus ojos tenían algo distinto a lo normal-Al menos llévame contigo si te quieres ir…-levanto aun mas la cabeza, mostrando una expresión levemente ruborizada, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

¿Por qué estaba comportándose así? Definitivamente no lo comprendía, pero no dudo en tomarle la mano y apretársela suavemente.

-No Noru, ve a tu cuarto-le sonrió-No siento deseos de discutir, de pelear… sólo déjame descansar un poco, por favor.

Nervioso, no dejo que lo soltara; aferro más su mano con la de éste-¿Qué dices? Te estoy diciendo que quiero estar contigo.

-Te oí, pero… quiero estar solo, es eso. Entiende-diciéndole tal cosa, se soltó de un tiron-Quizás otro día…

Dejándolo así, el danés subió las escaleras; refregando el brazo en sus ojos, evitando llorar.

Una vez solo, Noruega cayo pesadamente sobre el sillón y pensativo ladeo la cabeza a un lado _"Otro día quizás pueda decirte que en verdad te amo…"_ pensó, sintiendo la tibieza de una gota, acariciarle la mejilla.

* * *

_Sí sí, ya sé: Es cortito, esta escrito así nomás... cuando tenga tiempo haré algo mejor -.- por ahora, es lo que hay ;D_


End file.
